


Give Me Your Everything

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Mind Control, Creampie, F/M, Gen, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Right after getting the Geass power of the King Lelouch Vi Britannia decides to try out randomly on a random female soldier by the name of Villetta Nu. Feeling that he is owed some relief in light of the near-death experience he just had Lelouch decides to abuse the power just a little bit and let out some stress on her voluptuous body. This opens up a gateway of pervertedness within the young man that he didn't know he had and indulges in her flesh before moving on, likely to abuse the power some more while planning to take down Britannia.





	1. Villetta Nu I

  
  


**Give Me Your Everything**

**Code Geass**

**CM for Pitt**

**By Azure**

  
  


Chapter One- Surrender (Villetta Nu)

  
  


******

 

“Keep your hands up in the air, I’ll take your ID.” The woman with dark chocolate skin and silver hair ordered as she stepped out of her Knightmare frame with gun pointed directly at him. 

Lelouch smirked in subtle victory as she exposed herself foolishly to him, the glow in his eyes lit up bright as she stepped closer and closer to him ready to examine his identification and confirm his credentials. The bird-like symbol in his left eye lit up bright red and flew out of his eye and over to the woman’s unsuspecting face.

“Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me, I compel you to obey my every command right this second.” Lelouch commanded as she tensed up and halted in her steps. She paused in movement as the ‘gears’ inside her psyche shifted in reverse making her completely compliant to everything he’d say as though she had always served him. The glow in her eyes was evident in glowing red rings centered around her pupils, just like before when he ordered that battalion of armed soldiers to murder themselves in cold blood.

“Aah...understood.” She answered softly and flipped her gun around not holding it by the barrel and offering it to him. Lelouch took it from her hand and smiled slyly to himself.The woman then twirled her keys, complete with Knightmare ignition drive attached to it, around on her fingers and spoke out to him like a good little slave. “The code number is XG21G2D4.” She added then tossed the ring of keys to him.

Lelouch grabbed the keys from the air and smirked confidently at his achievement, he was starting to really get used to this new power right now. Looking at the frozen woman still standing attentively in prose waiting for his next command a certain thought came to his mind. 

‘You know, it may be a rather juvenile kind of thought, but I have been through hell all my life and nearly killed just now. Maybe I should have some fun with this new power. Starting with her.’ He thought analyzing her body, she was pretty and apparently a high-ranking soldier if having a Knightmare model of current generation model was anything to go by.

Lelouch’s eyes roamed her figure noticing she had a rather voluptuous frame, from a top-heavy chest to slim waist and wide pair of hips he was beginning to feel his teenage hormones well up with lust. Keeping the power on with his Geass and not deactivating it he walked over to the frozen doll-like woman and cupped her chin affectionately while admiring her eyes.

“Tell me your name.” He ordered softly.

“Of course, I am Villetta Nu, my king.” She answered making Lelouch smile before he leaned in closely to press his lips against hers and find that she didn’t refuse him. If anything he felt her mewl softly at the touch relaxing a bit which led to him deepening the lip-lock to the point his tongue entered her mouth.

“Mmmhh.~” She hummed blissfully feeling the subconscious desire for sexual stimulation flow into her despite her hypnotic state. Villetta closed her eyes and allowed her ‘Master’ to continue kissing her like an adult with tongue swirling hungrily inside of her mouth cleansing her teeth and tasting her lipstick.

‘Mnnhh. So this is what it feels like, I thought I’d die just a few moments ago so now I won’t let opportunities like this slip by. Maybe I should take it a little further.’ He thought to himself tasing her some more and making out with her for a couple of minutes before reluctantly pulling himself back leaving her dazed chocolate face staring blankly at him with a blush on her cheeks.

“Aah, you taste splendid. Now then…” Lelouch said taking a step back and undoing the zipper on his uniform pants letting it go slack and revealing his pair of boxer shorts underneath. Viletta’s amber eyes focused absentmindedly on his crotch as he reached in and pulled out his shockingly large member standing at a thick ten and a half inches with several inches in girth. 

Instinctively she felt her insides stir at the sight of his erection standing tall and ready for action. Lelouch felt a sense of pride in his wang, normally he wouldn’t dwell on such juvenile mindsets like having the biggest dick around or even dare flaunt it to anyone. His pride was in his intelligence, which up till now meant nothing before getting the Geass power. He looked to Villetta’s absent yet lingering gaze on his member and spoke out his next command.

“On your knees, now.” He spoke and she did just that. The woman gently slumped to her kneecaps standing up on them and looking at him expectantly waiting for the order. It was obvious there was a bit of sexual hunger going on in her face judging by the way her eyes lingered his member exclusively.

“Don't worry, you’ll get to taste it, because your next order is to suck me off to completion. Put those violet lips of yours to good use, Miss Nu.” Lelouch ordered and she nodded obediently reaching for his length and wrapping her gloved hands around the thick of his shaft tightly.

Lelouch let out a soft hiss and felt his member swell at her gentle touch, feeling a woman’s hands on his cock was something he had never experienced before in his life. He smiled finding himself enjoying the newfound experience. Villetta kept her hands wrapped snugly around it as she slowly pumped it back and forth in gingerly fashion making it stiffer and throb more as time went on. Then, as per her orders, she leaned in closely with violet lips parted wide open and swallowed the head of his length into her mouth.

“Hnhh…! Nice. So this is what it feels like, suddenly I don't regret abusing this power this way.” Lelouch said to himself, feeling the warm moist vortex of the older woman’s mouth swallow him in deeper till her lips reached the neck of his dick. She closed her eyes and concentrated her efforts humming softly as she inhaled more of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue curled up around the top half of his member making him shudder pleasantly at the sensation of her slimy appendage slurping him. 

Lelouch sighed hotly in bliss and grabbed the back of her head pulling her even closer as she contributed more effort into her fellatio. 

“Mmhhh.~” She hummed loudly with cheeks flaring up in red, her hands pushed all the way to the hilt leaving her to swallow up more inches of his length into her throat. The moist gooey sheathe of her gullet had Lelouch in a world of pleasure now.

She sealed her lips around the edge of his penis and started bobbing her head back and forth steadily making soft slurping noises come out as she sucked him off.

“Unghh….that feels amazing.~” Lelouch commented feeling her throat sheathe his length into it ,again and again, in subsequent suctions of oral flesh. Her tongue wrapped around every inch of cock she could vibrating her throat as she did so. Her lips squeezed moistly around the hilt of his meat creating a watertight seal so that when he blew nothing would escape her lips.

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhmm!~” Villetta moaned sucking his dick intensely as she drew back her head and pushed her face into his groin again and again repeatedly. The suction noise continued for some more time with Lelouch savoring the feeling of her throat wrapping tightly around his meat while it plunged down into her throat. 

Soon enough he was feeling his cock about to expand and fire off a stream of semen into her stomach. Wanting to save that load for someplace he spoke up again with instructions clear as day.

“Stop, rise up and tell me your measurements as well as what kind of undergarments you wear.” He uttered wishing he hadn't once her lips left his appendage. Villeta let her mouth trail off of his phallus with a loud wet pop of saliva before standing up straight and towering over him in height.

She was tall alright, and more importantly fit with a perfect athletic body that was curvaceous and voluptuous.

“I am a 36 E cup in terms of breast size, I wear a violet brasserie over them and wear a matching purple thong made out of lace.” She answered making the blood in his body boil a bit more as he nodded.

“Good to know, now then...start removing your clothing entirely so that I may have seen it. Then prepare yourself for raw rutting, I think I’ve earned it after today’s nonsense with those men.” Lelouch commanded and though she was hypnotized Villetta Nu nodded in obedience and complied. 

Reaching up to the button down side-collar of her outfit she undid the neck portion peeling it away to reveal her swan-like neck to Lelouch, then the rest of her chest as well. The boy softly grunted in arousal when he saw her chest exposed before him. Villetta certainly a robust slender figure complete with a luscious pair of E cup sized breasts. He could even see some of her light pink nipples showing through the black lace fabric of her brasserie causing to groan with ever-stiffening arousal. Little by little, she undid more of her long violet outfit until she was standing semi-naked before his eyes. Her wide hips were contained in a slim black lace thong wrapped around her pussy. It did nothing to hide the slight fuzz of her pubic hair down below, noting that it was also sliver like her hair Lelouch admired that the carpet match the drapes.

What he enjoyed more though was the bashful yet obedient look on her face as she blushed heavily upon exposing herself to him. Reaching over to her chest Lelouch grabbed ahold of her large voluminous tits making her hiss in arousal when he dug his fingers into them.

“Aaah…!” She sighed heavily in arousal feeling her heart rate increase her breathing. Having a set of strong male fingers prod into the skin of her tits through her bra made Villetta shiver with sensitivity. Her breasts were a weak point for hers and Lelouch was now fondling them excitedly with a perverse thrill hidden underneath that stoic mask of his face.

“Master…..aahh….!~” She breathed out tilting her head upward a little before he cupped her chin again making her pause as he connected their mouths once more in a heated liplock.

“Mmhh.~” Lelouch moaned into Villetta’s face tasting the softness of her lips and the flavor of her saliva as their tongues intermingled in erotic foray. She melted little by little into his touch and let herself get taken over by the dominance of her new master, her king. She moaned into his mouth some more while he continued to fondle her breasts using only his right hand.

He squeezed them, played with them, and pinched her visible pink nipples through her clothing making her loins sizzle with moistening arousal. Villetta had to buck her luscious legs inwardly as she felt her thong becoming drenched in her juices. Lelouch was turning her into putty alright. He played with her breasts a more while sucking hungrily on her tongue for several minutes until he decided to lift up the brasserie over her luscious tits exposing them entirely and showing him a set of salmon pink nipples fully exposed. 

Villetta let out a hot sigh of sexual excitement as she then took off her bra from behind letting it fall to the floor in a heap next to her outfit. Though she still had thigh highs wrapped around her legs Lelouch found the view of her frame to be all too sexy to want to take them off, instead, he stood back admiring her while making a swirling gesture with a set of his fingers.

“Now,strip everything else down and turn your body around to me facing the wall and planting your hands against it with legs parted.” He commanded softly as he began to unbutton his uniform shirt exposing more of his masculine features and adequately toned chest. Villetta panted with excitement as she obeyed his latest wish and slid her thong down the creamy voluptuous shapes of her buttocks and thighs. 

Her thong slid down off of her rear exposing her creamy brown ass to him complete with an uncovered view of her moistening pink pussy and clean velvet star between those cheeks. Villetta had to press her legs together in order to let it slide down to her ankles and then spread herself back apart. She carefully placed her hands against the surface of the wall of the building they were in, ignoring everything else around them, and placed herself in position for him secretly bristling with excitement. 

Her pussy throbbed, her face looked subtly eager as she turned to look over her right shoulder at the boy from afar,and lastly Villetta reached down underneath herself guiding her right hand under her nether region and spreading open her pussy lips intentionally for him. Lelouch groaned quietly within his throat again as he saw the throbbing wet pinkness of her pussy expose itself to him making his member twitch with lustful excitement.

“That’s a good girl, hold still while your ‘King’ takes full advantage of you. I guarantee that should I be sensitive we’ll be doing this much more often.” Lelouch said pondering on programming a Geass command into this woman so that she becomes his willing cock slave. 

Brushing those thoughts aside he stepped forward with member still erect bobbing with every step he took until he got right behind the older brown-skinned woman ready to fuck her to his heart’s content. Once he did he placed his left hand around her smooth creamy hips making her shudder as he slowly guided his meat over into the cusp of her dripping snatch. Once the head made contact Villetta bristled up with excitement as she felt him push into her pussy starting with his cockhead then feeling him slowly sink into her inch by inch.

“Uuaagh…..! Ohhhh...yes!~” She breathed out excitedly feeling his length sink into her pussy little by little with Lelouch now wrapping both his hands around her waist and enjoying the feeling of her thick creamy brown ass pressing against his waist.

“Nnghh! Hgnhh...so this is what it feels like, huh? Amazing, you have an exquisite perfectly fit body, Villetta. Nnghh…!” He breathed out making her blush fiercely as a broken smile crossed her face.

“T-thank you, your majesty!” She blurted out stammering like a schoolgirl as she felt his member push all the way up into her cervix pressing against it as his balls rested against her inner thighs. She noted they seemed rather thick and sizably large for a school student. 

Lelouch pushed himself to the hilt inside of her now and leaned back slightly breathing hotly in white-hot pleasure he had never felt before. Keeping his hands steady around her hips he began to softly buck into her voluptuous brown body making soft slapping noises echoed out into the building. Slap after slap followed softly with Villetta huffing quietly with eyes becoming closed, her pussy squelched and squeezed gingerly around the invading cock pushing into her insides over and again. Student and adult had started fucking alright and Villetta was deeply enjoying the sweet sensation of her master rutting into her like this. Today wasn’t a safe day at all, she could be pregnant if he decided to let out inside of her raw like this, but she wasn’t going to voice her complaints should it happen. All she knew was that she lived to obey, to serve her ‘King’ and give everything to him including her body.

“Aahh ...aahh...ohh master ...! Yesss!~” She growled loudly with head tossing back while her body began lurching back and forth in swaying motions. The clapping noises of her cheeks pressing into his pelvis grew even louder and more frequent. 

Lelouch growled in low volume ecstasy as he felt the amazing sensation of the older woman’s pussy wring him dry and tighty. Her insides coiled around his thundering length as he pressed himself firmly into her rear constantly in primal bliss. Feeling her moan and writhe against his body was another pleasure in of itself, the boy wondered that if he could do this to her then maybe he could do this to other women that he knew. Normally he felt he was above such petty things like getting his dick wet, but recently this near-death experienced as shown him that sex was indeed worth the experience. She felt amazing wrapped around his meat.

“Nngg! You feel so good, Miss Nu.” He growled into her rear as he leaned in closely to her face moving his hands up to her luscious pair of breasts making her squeal even more. The added feeling of his hands on her tits made Villetta croon loudly in pleasure as she felt his face nuzzle up against the side of her cheek breathing hotly into her neck.

She was sensitive as well and felt him jackhammer into her buttocks more rampantly making her cheeks jiggle and her pelvis sway to his movements. His hips moved even faster smacking rapidly into her ass as her pussy squeezed tightly on his length in growing arousal. Squelching noises of coitus filled the room as splashes of her vaginal nectar spilled onto the ground beneath her body. Her legs bucked inwardly as Lelouch kept fucking her relentlessly keeping her body wracked with pleasure for minutes on end while he squeezed her titties into his hands playfully. 

For Villetta, it was unbridled bliss and she loved every single minute of it.

“Ahhh….ahhhhhh….ahhhhh! Yesss! Masteeeerrr!” She hollered loudly with eyes misting over with lust, the Geass glow around her irises was ever-present even now. Her mouth was agape, open as nonstop moans kept escaping her lips. 

Her chocolate body heaved and swayed with his slender paler form pressing itself against backside with hips smashing dauntlessly against her buttocks. Again and again, Lelouch channeled all his strength into pounding into her pussy from behind, the squishy yet firm feeling of her ass pressing up against him drove him crazy with lustful delight. He held his hands firmly over her titties making sure her nipple were tweaked and pinched between his fingers as he rutted into her from behind. Little by little he could feel the slimy squishy folds of her pussy beginning to wrap around his length tightly as though fast approaching her own climax. 

Villetta moaned and crooned loudly in non-stop bliss as she hung back her head hoping for another deep kiss. Her hypnotized glowing eyes met his violet Geass-glowing ones and saw a smirk adorned his face as he leaned in to wrap his lips around her mouth. She let out a breath of excitement as she felt him swallow up her lips in a deep tongue-sucking kiss while keeping his pace going.

“Mmhhgnh.~” She moaned into his mouth savoring the sensation of his tongue rolling around inside of her throat. While Lelouch was no expert kisser, considering this was his first time period doing anything romantic, he was passionate and talented in his endeavors. He tasted Villetta and rolled his tongue all over her own in a bout of dominance that he was always winning. He could feel her shuddering as she melted in this embrace, it was obvious who the stronger of will power was here and he was glad the Geass made him realize it was him.

Rotating his liplock around her mouth he continued frenziedly making out with her while fucking her pussy endlessly in nonstop bliss. Lelouch groaned and grunted heavily within her mouth, tasting her saliva while feeling her pussy beginning to contract around his meat. It drove in and bottomed out intensely making slick splashes of her pussy juice litter the floor constantly in sexual coitus. Villetta was getting ready to cum,that much was obvious, and she wanted him to let out everything inside of her snatch making her pregnant since today was an ovulation day for her exclusively. The thought of receiving a young Britannian student’s seed making her pregnant and forcing her to retire from Military somehow excited Villetta to no end at all.

If anything it made the squeeze of her vaginal cavity tighter on his meat thereby bringing Lelouch to the home run that is his impending ejaculation.

“Uuuugh! Ohhh here it comes! I’m giving you everything inside!” He announced after breaking off from her lips leaving her dazed and looking eager to receive. She reached up and cupped the side of his face romantically before she felt his hips hammer into her ass constantly with abandon.

Villetta bit down on her bottom lip feeling her body going into meltdown as she felt her walls vibrate with impending release. Her pussy squelched and tightly squeezed down on Lelouch’s thundering length while he pounded her until he slid himself to the hilt inside of her twat breaching her cervix and making his cock push out into her womb with a yell.

“Uuhhhh!” He grunted out with hands now on her hips digging his fingers into her chocolate skin as he felt his balls tighten with ejaculation. Villetta raked her fingers along the wall itself huffing loudly in climax as she felt her pussy wring his member dry during the explosive release of his seed erupting from within her pussy!

Villetta let out an incomprehensible gurgle as she felt her mind turning into mesh with pleasure. Her walls clung and squeezed voraciously on Lelouch’s pulsating meat feeling the insides of her womb fill up with very dangerous seed that’d likely get her pregnant. 

Somehow she found herself very excited at the possibility and ground her buttocks into his waist some more feeling unload rope after rope of sperm into her body. Tossing back her head and sputtering out in orgasm wales Villetta shuddered nonstop in continuous orgasm until she felt it run out, the same time as Lelouch finished cumming no less. The boy’s member remained hard inside of her snatch despite finishing the heavy deposit of his payload. Withdrawing from her rear slowly he pulled out of her pussy leaving it gaping with white ooze spilling out of it. Lelouch smiled at his handiwork and saw Villetta’s stature crumble with her leaning against the wall wearing a deliriously happy face, her legs had buckled inwardly with knees touching each other and body quivering in shaky post-orgasm bliss. 

“Haa….*huff huff huff*....that felt amazing, Villetta. You have served your ‘King’ quite well.” Lelouch said receiving a slight nod of her head as she slumped against the wall a bit more. Lelouch however, was still rearing to go a second round and really unload into her, his member twitched noticeably as he watched her struggle to regain her sense of balance and equilibrium, smirking he went over to her body and grabbed her pelvis spinning her around so that she was facing him.

Some of her awareness returned as she blinked a few times, Geass still active, when she noticed he was coming towards her again. She couldn’t help but feel her loins sizzle with excitement once more as Lelouch’s face didn’t betray his obvious lustful smile being directed at her.

“We’re going to do this again, right here and now, Miss Nu.” Lelouch cooed darkly making her skin shiver as he grabbed her left leg and brought it up into the sky to rest over his right shoulder as he pressed himself onto her.

“Uh huh, y-yes, my King!” She stammered out feeling flummoxed by his soothing words and his dense air of authority. Looking down she saw the pink member of his cockhead brushing up against her mound teasing her cum-filled opening before slipping in on into her once again. Villetta clenched her fingers together and started breathing raggedly once more as she felt Lelouch push his length inside of her pussy making her tense up with chest pushing forward.

“Unaaghh!~” She cried out with head tossing back. It was intense during the first time, but now thankfully it was less so. Still, it felt amazing having him push his meaty length inside her body. Villetta felt her pussy lips tense up and quiver around his meat as he slid himself to the very hilt bringing his paler slim frame up against her athletically built dark one. “Yesssss! Ooh Master!~”

She cried out with face contorting into one purely euphoric gaze with tongue rolling out of her gaping mouth. No longer was she the composed soldier she had been moments ago, now she was just a cock-minded slut begging for her King’s magnificent dick. Lelouch grunted softly after having fill her pussy up and then, after having seen her delicious tits jiggle and sway in front of him, decided to lean his head down to swallow one of her nipples into his mouth. This made Villetta wretch with intensely stimulated euphoria.

“Aaaaghh!~ Oohhh yes! Mnngh!” She growled out loudly to the heavens feeling Lelouch's lips suckle and chew on her titty while he began fucking her all over again. His pelvis slowly rowed back and forth into her body filling up her pussy and pushing into the opening of her cervix without hesitation.

The soft squelching noises began anew as he started fucking her with an increased pace meshing hips pelvis into her waist while her left leg dangled over his shoulder. Villetta’s toes started wriggling, her breath escaped her mouth in hot moans with eyes closed as she lurched up against Lelouch’s frame with hands around his neck keeping herself hoisted on him. Feeling him intensify his pace and begin slamming her into with renewed vigor she picked herself up and wrapped her legs around him nearly bringing him down were it not for the wall behind her, keeping her hoisted against it. Soft skin-slapping smacks of flesh filled the area, Villetta’s moans came out non stop as Lelouch’s dick drilled her insides in lustful abandon.

“Uuaaahh….aahh...aahh..aah...aaahhhh!~ Oooohh, your Majesty! Uuuaaggh!~” She cried out clearly broken in by both his Geass and the intense porking of his dick into her highly sensitive womb. Villetta’s body started bouncing up and down on his waist as he rowed back and forth into her pressing her into the wall while fucking her.

The slaps of flesh continued to fill the room up with Lelouch rutting into her passionately letting his hormonal teenage lust call the shots for him. For minutes this went with Villetta hugging his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck as though clinging to him for dear life. Her chocolate frame grooved and undulated along his waist feeling his girth pummel again and again into her squelching pussy. The boy himself could feel her walls tightening up after a certain time telling him that she was about to lose herself to yet another climax. Keeping this in mind Lelouch frenziedly bucked himself into her some more until she’d ride out her climax. 

Soon enough he felt it happen, Villetta let out a wailing moan of euphoria once she felt him push into her womb again leading to her having the climax of her life! Clamping her arms and legs around his body her frame started shaking intensely with orgasm. She shuddered violently as her pussy squeezed his length for everything he was worth making him buck raucously into her snatch with balls tightening up. With a loud grunt Lelouch clenched his teeth and let himself go inside of Villetta’s pussy growling into her ear as thick ropes of sperm flowed into her uterus en masse!

“Aaaahaaaaaa!~” She cried out in ecstasy as she felt the molten warmth flow into her. Millions of wriggling little sperm cells fluttered towards her vulnerable eggs somewhere in the depths of her uterus. They made contact and began the process of fertilization cementing her fate as a retired soldier and soon-to-be mommy to Lelouch’s child.

Grooving herself into his waist some more she rode out her orgasm until he finished cumming inside of her. Once she went slack her legs unfastened around his waist leading to her slumping against the wall until Lelouch let her down gently. With a wet plop and a squelch of semen gushing out of her pussy Lelouch pulled himself out of her and commanded her to get on her knees immediately.

“Stay on your knees and treat it with your mouth, Villetta. I want to see your fulfilled with my seed resting inside of your throat and looking happy.” He commanded and she obediently did just that. Reaching for his erection she wrapped her fingers around his cock stroking it back and forth with fascination clear in her Geass’d eyes. She was eager to please him and saw his member twitching soon enough. 

With a slightly pained groan Lelouch felt his sensitive member spew out its last remaining load onto Villetta’s face. The woman squealed with glee and leaned in closely to wrap her lips around the pulsating head taking in every drop of sperm flowing down her throat. She whimpered with happiness as she sucked off her ‘King’ to completion. 

“Mmmmm…~” She hummed and sucked down everything he gave her until he was finished. When he was done cumming she slid herself off of his penis and looked up at him with starstruck eyes panting like a happy obedient dog.

“Ah, you’ve served your Master well, Miss Nu. Thank you.” Lelouch thanked as she simply smiled with mind-broken glee.

“It is my honor, my Lord.” She responded with a wide smile and Geass still active in her eyes.

 

**End of Chapter**

To Be continued....

AN:This has been for Pitt. Thanks for reading.

  
  



	2. Give In (Kallen Kozuki)

  
  


**Give Me Your Everything**

**Code Geass**

**For Pitt**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Give In (Kallen Kozuki)**

 

*******

 

After taking care of Villetta, his new pet and love slave, Lelouch eventually hid the Knightmare frame he stole and returned to the school with her in tow in order to figure out what came next in his plans. He still needed to figure out things regarding the Japanese rebels fighting against Britannian forces with fruitless skirmishes and terror attacks. He had a feeling that a lead might be at his very school itself, Villetta was a wealth of information for him and a terrific stress relief with sex. The beautiful mocha-skinned woman was insatiable with her sex drive and always offering to ‘relieve’ her master at random points of the day or whenever he had the itch to scratch. Being a teenage boy now awakened to the dark temptation of his Geass power Lelouch often had many itches to scratch with her. He even suspected she might be pregnant with his child considering he came inside of her tight chocolate womanhood every single time now. 

Still, he needed her to be low-key and in hiding, so he figured out what to do with her when returning to school. Two weeks went by where he pretended to be a seemingly harmless student while exploring whereabouts on Britannia’s Japanese enemies from before. His leads took him to the seemingly sickly girl with pink/red hair and turquoise-colored eyes named Kallen Stadtfield. 

Immediately Lelouch felt that dark hunger of his stir when he cornered the seemingly frail girl somewhere between classes.

*****

 

“I command you to pledge your eternal loyalty to me and become my slave. You’ll tell me everything you know including who you fight with when challenging Britannia.” Lelouch commanded as the glowing V-shaped bird of Geass flew into Kallen’s eyes locking her mind in place and making her will submit to his. She tensed up and looked more determined and ready to answer his questions, this only proved to Lelouch that she was in fact pretending to be a sickly student.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Kallen answered hypnotically eyeing Lelouch with the eerie glow in her eyes as she stood in her school uniform.

Lelouch took a moment to analyze her body noting that she was indeed fit underneath where her clothing didn’t cover. Kallen had perfectly silky yet firm legs fit with an athletic degree of muscle, her frame was like any other school girl at the academy yet Lelouch figured she was far more physically capable than she let on. Her bust size appeared to be a modest yet full set of C-cup tits according to her uniform top. She had a beautiful yet obviously fierce aura in her eyes even when Geass’d to obey him. Lelouch could feel his erection brewing the longer he stood out here with her in one of the school’s courtyards.

“I am with Japanese Rebel forces, we’ve been fighting Britannia for as long as I can remember and meet up secretly as civilians in random slums of Area Eleven every week. I--”

“That’s enough, anymore open discussion will likely lead to someone overhearing us.” Lelouch cut off as she nodded in understanding and obedience. He smirked slyly at her with eyes roaming along the curvature of her lithe athletic frame, his pants tightened up somewhat telling him to ‘Take care of the Itch’ with his new servant.

“Come with me, Kallen, there’s someplace I like to take you where we can be more ‘Attuned’ to one another.” Lelouch commanded her before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away in a certain direction.

“Of course, My King.” She answered nodding her head and obeying his command following him inside the school building. 

‘Now that I think about the clubhouse would be the perfect hiding spot for private time between Kallen and I. But, just for some added fun I should call Villetta to come meet me.’ Lelouch thought to himself taking out his phone and texting his first servant to come meet him at the clubhouse the Student Council regularly uses. 

Walking with Kallen over to the place he smiled evilly feeling eager for what he was about to do with his new Love Slave.

****

Arriving at the clubhouse and noting that it was indeed empty of any life Lelouch guided a Geass’d Kallen on in as he promptly stood by the door waiting for a certain person to arrive. To his immediate delight he saw her arrive right away, a few paces down the hallway leading to the clubhouse was Villetta Nu herself wearing her Gym Teacher outfit; a sporty two-piece outfit highlighting her fit sexual curves and making her breasts jiggle with every jogging step she took getting there. She wore a gym jacket around her arms and had a whistle around her neck, her hair was done up in its usual lop-sided ponytail design with her face made up in the usual lovely makeup. She reached the door and hurried on in taking a quick breath then becoming relaxed as she was reunited with her ‘Master’ once more.

Lelouch locked the door and held out his arms openly inviting her in and Villetta took to that immediately by throwing herself at him with hers wrapping around his neck. 

“My King!~” She cooed excitedly as she embraced Lelouch with face leaning in closely to his with lips pushing up against his mouth resulting in a steamy woman-on-young man kiss. “Mmhmm!~”

Lelouch wrapped his hands around her buttocks squeezing his fingers into her cheeks through the gym shorts she wore. He liked that her chocolate legs were still visible to him as Villetta brought one up to wrap around his side as she deepened the kiss. Her lips parted wide-open allowing her tongue to work it’s way into his mouth tasting him and rolling it around with Lelouch’s. The boy kissed back just as fiercely tasting Villetta while Kallen watched in growing wonder. Even under Geass, which will be permanent for her, she found the sight of them frenziedly kissing to be a turn on. Subtly she bucked her legs inward and felt moisture rising to her mound. Kallen’s eyes misted up as she wanted what Villetta was having with their Majesty Lelouch.

“Hmmm...ahhh ...My King, I see you brought a new girl with you. Can I assume you plan to--”

“Yes, I will, then I’ll turn back my attention back to you, my lovely Villetta, with the two of you together with me here in this room. No one will bother us and I am certainly feeling a rather special need that only you both can take care of. I trust you know what I’m talking about.” Lelouch said with a smirk as Villetta blushed and slid her gym wear top up over her breasts exposing those luscious chocolate mounds to Lelouch’s hungry eyes.

“Perfect. In fact, I think they’ve grown bigger since last time.” He noted remembering that Villetta was a full 36 E cup before, now it seemed like she was packing two F sized breasts behind that tight sportswear. It made his erection throb even more until he looked over to Kallen standing there by the edge of the council table eyeing the rounded edge with temptation. 

She was feeling very horny alright and Lelouch understood that making her watch and not participate was too cruel a punishment. So he called her over with a whistle making her attention focus back on him one hundred percent.

“Kallen, get over here and remove your top. Show your breasts.” Lelouch orders smoothly making her blush as he happily walked over to him and stood beside Villetta as she undid her uniform blazer. 

“Of course, your Majesty.~” She answered giddily undoing her jacket then taking that off so that she could hastily unbutton her base shirt revealing a red sports bra covering up a pair of luscious D cups. Lelouch was surprised by this, he figured she’d be a C cup, it turned out the sports bra held the size back a bit underneath that clothing.

Smirking some more he looked to Villetta with a command clear in his mind.

“Undo my pants, my sweet Villetta. You know what to do.” He commanded softly making the brown-skinned woman smile with delight as she dropped her knees. Her hands fixated on undoing the button of his pants then sliding down his zipper revealing his dark boxers before pulling out his thickened foot-length erection for them to marvel at.

Kallen felt a gasp in her throat when she saw Lelouch’s penis sticking out like a monolith. Inside her body was thirst that needed to be quenched and it didn’t become apparent to her how badly she wanted her Majesty’s dick until she saw it. Fortunately for her Lelouch took notice her plight and spoke up with a soothing smile.

“Don't be shy, come over and serve me with Villetta ,Kallen. I want you to use those large breasts of yours on it and fellate me too.” He commanded softly making Kallen walked over to where Villeta knelt and slumped to her knees as she pulled up her sports bra revealing her pendulous pair of 36 D cup breasts for Lelouch’s enjoyment.

He felt his penis twitch when seeing the pink nipples of Kallen the rebel become exposed for him. She bashfully shrugged the rest of her top clothing off leaving only her sports bra hunched up over breasts. Villetta did the same and quickly pulled her jacket overhead and then pulled her sports top off too becoming completely topless. Both women were now exposed with breasts in plain naked sight, Lelouch honestly couldn't be happier he got this kind of power. 

While he was never so petty or juvenile with things like gathering a harem of women he felt drawn to the scandalous act of using Geass on them and making them his sex slaves. If he recalled his father Charles had many different wives he sired children with after all, most were political marriages and in his opinion hardly any different. 

‘Yeah, but I’m not going to be anything like the old man. I’ll be even better than he ever was.’ He reasoned and pulled up a chair to sit himself down leaving his legs spread wide and member sticking up ready for the two girls.

Viletta shuddered openly with excitement and leaned in with Kallen, she ran her soft strong hands along the base of his shaft gingerly stroking it until her mouth came to kiss the top of his dick. Kallen observed what Villetta was doing and watched with intrigue, her arousal was peaking every second as she saw the older woman kissing up Lelouch’s member with soft succulent suctions. 

“Mmhhm, hmmm….My King.~” She hummed then brought out her tongue to slowly roll up along his shaft tasting inch after inch of his member till she reached the top of his head. Her violet lips then wrapped around it entirely pulling Lelouch’s cockhead into her warm slimy mouth.

“Ungh….keep going, Villetta. You’re doing your King proud, take notes well, Kallen. I want you to do the same thing.” Lelouch voiced making Kallen nod hypnotically till Villetta moved herself to the side a bit running her tongue hungrily along his right and beckoning Kallen to come over and take the left. 

The teenage redhead felt her mouth quench with thirst and growing lust, she instinctively brought her face in closer to Lelouch’s meat running a soft hand along his fully bloated balls while doing so. She parted her lips then carefully rolled out her tongue along the side of his thick large shaft making him shiver pleasantly as she mirrored Villetta’s actions. The taste of his penis sunk into Kallen’s tastebuds making him become fond of it the more she lapped up his cock. Her spongy wet tongue rolled along his left side with her left set of fingers gingerly fondling his balls with growing passion. 

“Hhmmhh...mhhm..mhhmm!~” She hummed increasing the pace in which she lapped up his shaft causing it to twitch while Villetta worked the top again swallowing it into her mouth a second time.

Her eyes closed and her lips pursed tightly around the surface making her master feel even more pleasure as she started blowing him. Her lips popped and sucked openly creating subtle noises of suction as she throated him. Little by little she lowered herself even further taking in almost half of Lelouch’s dick into her gullet and ran her tongue along its surface pleasuring him greatly.

“Hgnhh….! That’s it, you two. Keep it going. Don't forget to use your breasts on it like I wanted you to.” He gasped reaching for their heads and holding them closer to his crotch making Villetta hungrily suckle and work his length into her mouth while Kallen lowered her lips onto one of his balls. 

The teenage redhead mewled as she sucked the surface of his testicles into her lips tasting him and running her tongue all over it while fluffing the other one. Kallen felt every action come to her as instinctual with her newfound devotion to Lelouch driving her to pleasure him as much as possible. The boy seated above their heads started huffing softly as he undid his own uniform blazer. Lelouch’s bare chest through the undershirt became clear as he stripped part of himself for their eyes. This made Villetta suck him even faster making her lop-sided ponytail flail about uncontrollably. 

“Mmhhmnngh!~” She hummed loudly with Kallen watching in wonder. She then brought herself up with hands grabbing ahold of her tits and wrapping them around the bottom thickness of his shaft made him groan loudly in pleasure.

“Uunngh! Take her lead, Kallen and suck me off while she does that.” He ordered making the girl rise up a bit more to place her open mouth above Lelouch’s exposed cockhead sticking out from between Villetta’s chocolate breasts.

The older woman felt flustered seeing the teenager dive her face into her cleavage, but shook it off as she started gyrating her tits along Lelouch’s throbbing shaft. He felt pleasure in two different accounts sending his mind into a spiral of ecstasy as he felt Kallen’s hungry lips slurp the head of his cock. The combined feeling of Villetta’s soft plump breasts squishing into his shaft as well as Kallen’s mouth sucking energetically on his tip felt utterly divine. Lelouch felt his orgasm beginning to surface and reached over to grab their heads pulling them closer as they continued working him for several minutes. Villetta pressed, gyrated, and slid her breasts all over his shaft making him feel the pillowy splendor of her tits make him groan. Kallen was an amateur at best with taking his length into her mouth hungrily working him with tongue and lips in a somewhat clumsy fashion. She was still spirited in servicing him though and for Lelouch, this felt like enough. He tossed his head back and felt his balls beginning to throb angrily with impending eruption. 

“Nnghh! Ahh ...here it comes, Ladies.” Lelouch let out feeling his cock twitch and straighten out repeatedly making thick viscous spurts of cum burst into the roof of Kallen’s mouth!

“Mmnpphgf!” She muffled a surprised groan and felt Lelouch’s seed spurt into her throat uncontrollably in thick large spurts. On instinct she gulped everything down as fast as she could, Kallen swallowed it all came tasting the splendor of his seed making her become addicted to it. She whimpered loudly as her throat kept sending bulges of sperm down into her stomach until Villetta pulled her off so that she could wrap her lips around it next.

She instantly closed her eyes and swallowed as much of Lelouch’s cock into her mouth as she could while he was still cumming. She relished the viscous feeling of his sperm going down her throat and sucked everything out until he was finished. 

“Uugghh, that felt great. Don't forget to share, you two.” He sighed in pleasure and commanded the both of them to ‘share’ which only translated into one action Villetta had not yet performed. 

Sitting back up with cheeks puffed and full of spunk Viletta went over and grabbed Kallen’s face with purple lips opening wide up showing her a full pool of sperm ready to be fed to her. Kallen blushed heavily and simply went with the command opening her mouth up and letting Villetta ooze the remnants their master’s seed into her open lips from above. 

“Uughh…..!~” Kallen hummed as she felt it drip into her throat like syrup giving her a splendid mix of Villetta’s saliva and Lelouch’s sperm. The older woman brought herself down on her lips kissing her. Both women moaned into each other’s mouths with tongues graphically rolling into each other in open erotic splendor. Lelouch was greatly enjoying the show and saw his seed getting smothered between their lips with both of them pressing even tighter into each other. 

His erection instantly re-hardened at the sight despite any minor sensitivity, Lelouch watched the show a bit more then rose up from his chair catching their attention and looked down at Kallen with a sly smile.

“Get up and remove those red sports pants you have wrapped around your bottom. I’m going to take care of you now, Kallen. You’ll be a part of me and Villetta’s growing family.” Lelouch stated making Kallen’s heart thump wildly in her chest as she nodded in hypnotic fashion before rising up to her feet. 

Quickly detaching her school uniform skirt she revealed to Lelouch of red sports bloomers around her body. With a shove of her fingers she peeled off and slide it down exposing her lightly fuzzy peach to him drooling in wetness. Lelouch felt his dick stiffen up even more as he felt ready to fuck his classmate and newest slave to his growing menagerie. Feeling the intimacy in the air Villetta quickly kicked off her tennis shoes and slid down her own sporty shorts leaving her only in a pair of thin violet panties. Those came off next.

Lelouch stepped forward forcing Kallen to spill herself over the table behind them and lay on her back. He got up on the surface and held her fit long legs back to where they stuck out over his hips with her taut buttocks lifting up off the surface. Villetta knew this position and smiled fondly in memory of when Lelouch took her in it all the time before coming back to school. The Mating Press, it said a lot about how much he wanted to fuck and breed his newest conquer and Kallen was a perfect choice indeed.

“Master….!~” She gasped out in excitement as she watched his cockhead hover over her wet pair of pussy lips making her chest heave as he sunk himself in. She felt her virgin labia spread open widely with Lelouch’s monstrous girth pushing in slowly inch by inch. Kallen tilted her head back and started breathing raggedly in sharply growing arousal as he buried more of himself on top of her body.

“Nnghhh….! You are tight indeed. While I don't...mnngh..think you have a hymen because you’re a fit athlete and a soldier, I still think you need a good breaking-in so that you really lose your innocence to me.” He explained arriving at the tight closed-in space that would have been her hymen, Kallen was shuddering intensely now as Lelouch delivered a mighty shove of his hips into her pussy making her insides completely spread apart to fit his large dick in!

“Ggaaahhh!~ Hooaahh Master!~” She cried out in slight pain and amazing pleasure tossing her head backwards as Lelouch pressed himself on top of her body in Mating Press position. He hovered his lank limber form over her frame pinning her wrists to the sides as he began bottoming out of her pussy. 

Kallen pushed her chest upwards giving Lelouch’s face an up-close view of her bouncing tits, for a teenage freedom fighter she was really stacked. Lelouch smirked from above her face enjoying the sight of her cute reddened cheeks and soft red lips huffing gasps of air. For Kallen he imagined having his impressive member plow right into her depths must’ve been pretty extreme for her. Villetta simply placed herself behind Lelouch pressing her tits into his back and kissing up his neck. She held his buttocks into her waist dry humping herself on him and showing the Master of Geass control just how horny she was. Lelouch’s eyes did notice something strange that wasn’t there before Villetta’s body; he saw a Geass-symbol shaped mark above her left breast just before he pushed himself into Kallen.

‘Huh, that’s never been there before. Did she get a tattoo in honor of me taking her? The design can’t be a coincidence though.’ He pondered on this a brief moment and simply turned his attention back to fucking Kallen. With a push of his pelvis, he made Kallen whimper while Villetta watched the sight of him plowing himself back and forth inside of the younger girl.

Lelouch’s pelvis rose then fell onto Kallen’s frame making her dangling legs sway a bit until he began pushing into her even faster. Soon loud claps of flesh filled the room, Lelouch started bottoming out Kallen Kozuki’s pussy passionately with stuffed balls slapping her ass. Feeling him burrow into her sex over and over sent Kallen howling with ecstasy while keeping her head tossed back. Her lithe athletic body heaved and grooved against Lelouch’s frame with tits jiggling after every movement it’d make. She was feeling her insides churn as his member pushed into her cervix over and over again threatening to breach it entirely. The sensations that came with that action drove the girl crazy with euphoric delight.

“Uuuaagghhh! Master...haaahh...Master! Nngh!” She cried out in ecstasy with heartstruck eyes staring at his face with fascination. Lelouch grunted as he held her legs tightly into his arms channeling more strength into his pelvis as it collided into her sex fiercely without hesitation. Her pussy folds squelched and sucked in his beefy length over and over again as he breached her insides completely making the girl melt every second this went on.

Lelouch’s dick sunk into her mewling twat over and over again with increasing pace making small splashes of nectar gush out of Kallen’s tight pussy. Her insides clamped tightly on the boy rutting into her from above. Lelouch enjoyed the feeling of coitus with a girl his own age, not that Villetta was undesirable in any capacity. He really enjoyed letting out some stress relief on her from time to time making the chocolate-skinned adult woman squeal his name whenever they were alone together. He looked at Kallen knowing she’d fit right in as the number Two to their group.

Half an hour or so passed by with Lelouch still slamming his crotch into Kallen’s waist from above fucking her voraciously to where she was losing her mind to bliss. Villetta remained at his side spooning his back as she watched the act go down, she started masturbating herself furiously to it. Lelouch’s balls were beginning to bloat thickly with its next payload ready to be delivered into Kallen’s snatch. He hoped she was ovulating today, because Lelouch just happened to have a kink on breeding his claims when he lets out inside of them.

“Unnghh...aahh...aahh...aahh...aahh! Masteerrrr!~” Kallen cried out in ecstasy and thrashed about in orgasm. Her luscious tits heaved with her chest while her head rolled back in orgasmic climax. Her insides squeezed Lelouch’s dick tightly making him slam into her one last time before cumming.

He let out a hard grunt and felt the pressure from his balls contract unleashing a thick payload of sperm directly into the girl’s cervix and by extension flooding into her teenage womb. Kallen shuddered loudly with tongue spilling out of her mouth and eyes rolling up into their sockets. The girl’s body trembled and shook constantly in orgasmic ecstasy as she felt her King’s cum pour into her on a dangerous day. Her legs twitched as they dangled in the air for nearly another minute until she was spent entirely and collapsed.

Lelouch, despite feeling spent for the moment, saw it happen again. Suddenly a blotch of ink manifested in a red glowing shine over one of Kallen’s breasts showing yet another Geass mark. He was baffled by this and simply wrote it off just a side effect of inseminating someone who was Geass’d by him. He’d think more on it later.

Kallen let out a blissful sigh and collapsed beneath Lelouch as he let her legs down around her body and slowly pulled out. A thick gooey trail of semen oozed from her gaping opening as he sat back into his chair, Villetta hummed excitedly to herself as she saw that he was still hard and ready for fucking. 

“Villetta...huff..huff...that mark on your chest, tell me about it.” Lelouch commanded and she cutely shrugged before pulling herself closer with a loving smile on her face. 

“I know it appeared not long after we had sex, darling. I don't know where it came from but I consider it an honor regardless. It’s the perfect reminder of my devotion to you.” She answered and Lelouch decided to leave it alone for right now.

“Heh, a perfect sign of the family that is to come, I suppose.”

“Speaking of family, my Majesty. I have some news for you.~” She spoke out in a musical voice making Lelouch turn her direction with a soft smile. 

“Oh, what will that be, Villetta?” 

The woman placed herself on his lap with her flat stomach pushing up against the underside of his dick making it point up at her. She placed her hands around his face affectionately stroking his cheeks as she flashed him a warm loving smile. 

“I’m pregnant.” She revealed making Lelouch pleasantly surprised as he reached over to grab a hand around her waist pulling her closer .

“That's is very much a surprise alright. I’m actually happy to hear that I’m going to become a father now. Which isn't surprising considering we’ve only ever done it raw, my dear.” He spoke making her shudder pleasantly as she leaned in to place a collection of soft kisses along his neck lovingly. Lelouch was very surprised to hear of this and looked over to Kallen noting that she might be next too. 

Somehow he felt his plan in overtaking Britannia just became a whole lot riskier, but Lelouch knew he was doing and swore to himself he’d become a better father than Charles ever was. 

‘I promise, whatever child that’ll come out of either of these women will only receive love and affection from me whereas I did not from my own father.’ Lelouch reasoned and brought Villetta’s lips to his own kissing her passionately while Kallen recovered nearby.

He sucked gingerly on her lips tasting the adult woman lovingly while feeling her tongue slip into his mouth in a frenzied manner. The two of them made out for nearly a minute or two while Villetta stroked his cock from below feeling it throb readily yet again. When they break off Lelouch had this to say.

“Let’s celebrate, Villetta, you can take the reigns and mount yourself on top of me. You deserve it.” Lelouch stated making her reach up to undo her lopsided ponytail letting her long silver hair fall free, a sight Lelouch liked very much.

“Oh, I was planning to, darling. Just sit back and relax, let me do all the work.~” She purred as she pulled him out of the chair and set him down atop the council table before getting up on top of him and mounting him.

Villetta positioned her legs just outside of his pelvis with moist damp mound hovering just above his erected prick. She lowered herself slowly on top of him feeling the thick bulbous head of his erection push into her folds making her shiver as she landed her taut dark buttocks on his waist. She let out a barely stifled cry of ecstasy and planted her hands on his chest steadying herself so she could begin rolling her hips along his waist fucking him in cowgirl style.

“Uuaaghh! Oohhh yes! Mmhhm, darling.~” She cooed feeling the thickness of Lelouch’s penis sink into her insides and touch her deepest parts. Villetta was filled with a sensational state of mind and began rolling her buttocks along his thighs fucking herself on him diligently with passion. 

Her large tits, in which the size increase now made sense to Lelouch since confirming she was pregnant, swayed in front of his face with nipples becoming erect. Villetta’s insides felt tighter around his member and she squeezed it voluntarily using her own muscle control to make her future husband and king feel ecstasy.

“Nghh! Villetta….! That’s it, serve your master well.~” Lelouch cooed feeling the woman bounce herself onto him with higher riding movements. Her buttocks squished into his waist when slamming back down and rising back up, her insides tightened around every inch of his cock as she pressed herself firmly onto his meat taking everything in. 

Lelouch's cock burrowed along every sensitive part of her pussy stimulating her to maximum levels and making her ride him even faster once he hit her G-spot. 

“Mmnnghh! Aaahh ...aahh...aahh…..! Lelouch…!~” She cried out as she continued riding him with buttocks rolling back and forth on his waist. Her tits jiggled above his mouth tempting him to lean up so he could wrap his lips around one of her breasts. Villetta, feeling even more sensitive now due to pregnancy, leaned back and cried out in agonizing bliss when she felt him.

Lelouch pursed his lips tightly on her nipple while squeezing the other one into his left hand making her shudder violently with impending orgasm. Struggling to hold out Vielltta began channeling more energy into her hips making them sway wildly along his pelvis and fucking Lelouch like a frenzied animal in heat. The loud squelching noises of her pussy inhaling his cock filled the air while his balls slapped voraciously into her nether region.

‘Nnghh...aahhhh..! It feels so good when she’s on top of me. I think I’ll have this position be the default for whenever one of us if feeling frisky.’ Lelouch noted as he cucked her on her tit making her squeal even more until she muffled her mouth with her right hand. Lelouch pressed his body upward smashing his waist into Villetta’s chocolate-skinned body nonstop, that is until he felt the strange sensation of something moist licking his balls.

He turned to his side to see Kallen was no longer there on the table and felt one of his testicles getting swallowed into a pair of lips.

‘Kallen’s down there ...sucking my testicles off while I ram Villetta like this. It feels absolutely amazing.~’ He thought and turned to look past the table to see Kallen’s mop of spiky pink hair between his legs and underneath Villetta’s heaving buttocks.

Kallen Kozuki, still fully Geass’d, was on her knees naked as can be with mouth slobbering all over his balls and his cock when it wasn’t covered in Villetta’s pussy. She hummed loudly with delight and slurped on the surface of his balls seeing him shudder pleasantly in reaction. Kallen kept her hands spreading Lelouch’s thighs apart watching as Villetta’s heart-shaped brown ass jiggled up and down onto his meat with dick spearing into her wet pussy. Small gushes of womanly nectar cam splashing out on her face every now and then, it only served to make the girl lick it all up herself before diving back to suck on the King’s genitals once more.

This continued on with the smell of sex and the noise of lovemaking filling the room. Kallen continued sucking and licking up Lelouch’s length making him ebb closer to the edge of climax while Villetta kept fucking herself on his body nonstop. Eventually, her movements reached an apex with the tall brown older woman slamming herself to the hilt and coming wildly on their master’s dick. Lelouch let out a hard groan and bucked his pelvis upward into Vielta’s body from below.

Before he came he noticed something strange that he hadn't seen on her chest before, Lelouch’s eyes gazed upon the sight of a strange marking on one of Villeta’s jiggling breasts. It was in the shape of the Geass symbol, just like his eyes were, except it was basically a tattoo. He’d have to ask Villetta later if she did that on purpose or if it appeared there somehow. Right now though he was in the haze of lust and proceeded to push his cock all the way inside of his first woman letting out a thick batch of sperm inside of her yet again. 

“Uuaaaghhh! Ooohh yess! Masterrrr!~” She cried out in ecstasy with eyes closed and tongue rolling out of her mouth. 

Kallen pulled her messy face back in time to see Lelouch’s balls throbbing and pumping constantly with Villetta’s cunt beginning to ooze white cream for her to taste. Once he was done cumming inside of his pregnant love slave Lelouch finally went flaccid leaving his long wiener to flop out of Villetta’s gaping sperm-filled snatch. 

Wanting to gorge herself on it and taste her master’s cum again Kallen instead rose up to her feet to cuddle with him on the surface of the table. She took his left side while Villetta rolled over to his right running her hands along his neck lovingly while catching her breath. 

Both girls were heavy with his side, one pregnant and the other likely to be, and Lelouch could only smile about it as he hugged their shoulders together feeling like a king.

“The two of you and I are going to happy together from now on, as King, Queen, and mistresses. Right after I topple Britannia and take my rightful place as ruler of that empire giving Japan back to its people.” He declared making Kallen’s heart soar even higher as she clutched his side happily rubbing her face into his neck.

Villetta simply brought her face up to his and kissed him full on the lips with Kallen following the lead and kissing his face at the same time. Lelouch held them both close to his body letting their lip-lock turn into an oral threeway in which the two ladies gladly sucked on his lips.

 

To be continued

  
  


**End of Chapter Two**

 

This has been for Pitt. Thanks for reading.


	3. Join of Your Own Submission (Shirley Fenette, Suzuka Kururugi (R63)

 

**Give Me Your Everything**

**Code Geass**

**For Pitt**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Three- Join of Your Own Submission (Shirley Fennette, Suzuka Kururugi)**

 

********

 

Lelouch considered the tattoo markings both Kallen and Villetta possessed to be a true sign that his Geass had them marked for life. Not that he did hypnotize them permanently into loving him, but rather caused the effect that gave them that feeling. The moment they willfully accepted his seed into their loins it appeared somewhere randomly on their bodies. For Villetta, it took longer to appear just by happenstance, or rather he just didn’t notice until he was up close with her during the time of conquering Kallen.

Regardless, he used the information Kallen gave him regarding the secret Japanese army of rebels to stage a meeting with them as his new identity and symbol; Zero. A masked revolutionary able to inspire others and tactfully command his subjects towards victory, the first few skirmishes with the Britannian Knightmares went smoothly piling on victory after victory with Lelouch being more careful in securing life. For some reason he held a rather protective view of it knowing that he was about to become a father to Villetta’s and possibly Kallen’s coming offspring. So most of their victories were nearly bloodless for the most part. 

Of course, Suzaku, his longtime friend turned full-blown turncoat lapdog for Britannia had become their own knight and frequently clashed with Lelouch the many times they fought in the field. He or his subordinates often were defeated by him due to his skill as a pilot, thankfully like Lelouch Suzaku too held a more bloodless aptitude towards not killing people if he can help it. He was still a pain in the ass though.

On top of everything Lelouch had a partner his Zero escapades; the mysterious green-haired witch that gave him his powers in the first place. A woman known simply as C.C., she had a mysterious aura about her, sage-like knowledge about his powers, and a body he wanted to ravage were she not immune to Geass. Still, Lelouch valued her partnership not to try repeatedly, at least for now, and he also didn’t fully trust her either. Apparently, she didn’t mind helping him in his campaign against Britannia, but whenever he was off playing the school student or fucking Villetta and Kallen’s brains out she was nowhere to be seen. Why? He didn’t know, but right now he had a current dilemma bothering him at the moment; Suzaku was at his school as a student himself and a cat just nabbed his Zero helmet out of nowhere.

Lelouch wished he could make that last part up as he was currently chasing it.

******

 

The black cat named ‘Arthur’ was currently scurrying across the school courtyard with Zero’s helmet stuck on its little head. It was trying to get it off but at the same time afraid for its life with Lelouch chasing after it.

“Gah! I can’t believe I’m going to be undone because of a freaking cat!” He gasped to himself running after it and remembering he wasn’t so great at running stamina as he, among other students like Shirley from the student council and Suzaku himself, were chasing it.

‘I can’t let anyone catch that feline except me, who knows what would happen if somebody found the Zero helmet and started to wonder if he was at this school. The last person I’d need doing that is--’ Lelouch was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw a certain someone with chestnut brown hair running along the rooftop to chase after Arthur like he was. He grimaced when recognizing who it was.

‘Suzaku! Ugh, why is my luck so terrible today? If Villetta wasn’t pregnant I’d ask her to chase this feline down for me.’ He cursed finding a corner around the courtyard where the expert tactician felt he could use to cut off the feline entirely and grabbed his helmet before Suzaku cornered.

Lelouch channeled all his stamina into his legs and ran for his life leaping across this and that and scaling a wall quickly in order to corner Arthur before he had a chance to escape. This led to one of the clock towers of the school leading to upstairs to one of the large bells the school rings. Lelouch managed to outmaneuver the cat and snag his helmet off of it before it could scurry away.

“Gotcha.” He mused happily and was about to hide it behind his back and run back to his dorm to room to hide it more securely. 

Until he saw ‘Him’ standing there at the bottom of the stairwell picking up Arthur and looking at Lelouch with a mortified face.

“L-Lelouch? That...was the helmet of Zero just now wasn’t it?” Suzaku asked clearly shocked with green eyes laser-focused on his childhood friend as though seeing him as a mortal enemy.

‘Dammit! Of all the coincidences that he had to be here and see me holding this! Grrr, fate must really have it against me.’ Lelouch venomously thought seeing no point in hiding the mask and powered up his Geass ready to be used should he feel ready to deal with Suzaku that way.

Part of him never wanted to use it on him, someone he considered his closest of friends even despite his blind loyalty to Britannia and senseless naivete. 

“Lelouch, tell me that isn’t what I thought it was. That my mind is playing tricks on me.” Suzaku warned still partially in disbelief over seeing the helmet of the Revolutionary known as Zero being clutched in his friend’s hands.

‘He can’t possibly believe I’m him, could he? Suzaku isn’t a fool though, idiotically naive, but no fool. I certainly can’t tell him it’s a cosplay item either. Zero isn’t infamous enough for that to have been made, that only leaves me one choice. I need to Geass him. Sorry, Suzaku.’ Lelouch pondered as Suzaku stared intensely at him until they heard a third voice speak up nearby.

“You know, if you want my advice you could  just do what you have been doing to Villetta and Kallen Kozuki.” A lovely voice spoke out making both boys turn their heads to see the green-haired mystery witch known only as C.C. She was wearing her school uniform with her hair tied back into a low-hanging ponytail and looking coyly at Lelouch as though expecting him to do it.

Suzaku was just flummoxed by her sudden appearance and wondered what she meant until Lelouch spoke up.

“CC…..I don't do that with men. I can’t believe you’d even suggest that.” Lelouch said in disgust until she shook his head.

“He doesn’t have to stay a ‘Male’, Lelouch, the power of the King is greater than you realize. At times it can even rewrite the laws of reality, but only in small doses like say ...turning Suzaku Kurugi into a female counterpart of himself.” She explained making Lelouch look incredulously at her when he noticed Suzaku ignoring her and focusing on him.

“I don't know what either of you are talking about, but I’m taking you in, Zero.” He huffed then bends his knees in a stance that told Lelouch he was going to do that annoying flying helicopter kick at him.

‘Tch, I got no choice, you better not be lying to me, CC!’ Lelouch brandished his Geass’d left eye and used its power in a way he never thought possible right as Suzaku rushed at him. “By the power of the King, I command you to forsake your male body and turn into a woman, one who’ll serve me forever as my loyal slave!”

The flash of Geass glow lit up in Lelouch’s eye making the V-shaped bird of energy fly out of him and into Suzaku’s eyes!

“Huh?!” Suzaku halted when he felt the strange otherworldly power of the Geass begin to affect his body and cover it in an eerie orange and green glow making it change right before Lelouch’s eyes.

Suddenly his filled out muscular figure and lanky shapeshifted into a more slender curvaceous female one. His waist became slim, hips popped out in womanly shape, chest morphed from pecs to fully developed breasts that Lelouch could swear was bigger than even Villetta’s. Suzaku’s face thinned a bit and rounded out to an obviously female shape with eyes becoming a bit wider as they sparkled in surprise. His, or rather her, hair suddenly grew out to an unruly neck-length mop of brown highlighting her femininity and making her out to be a beauty. The blouse of the uniform top became undone when her big breasts started popping out making buttons spring off. Her ass becoming as large as her hips stretched out her pants since she was coming into very curvy features. Her mind locked into the Geass command of the King making her completely subservient to Lelouch despite her confusion at suddenly becoming a cute female version of herself.

Lelouch couldn't believe what he was seeing as the metamorphosis started to slow down with the glow remaining in her green eyes. No longer was there Suzaku Kurugi, a royal pain in the ass of the Britannian Empire, now in his place was a cute buxom tomboy with wide hips and plump ass looking like she could easily pass for an identical sister. 

‘This is so very wrong, but dammit...I can’t help but like what I’m seeing. Now, he’s an all-natural genetic female under the Geass spell. I can't even believe the Geass would have the power to do something like this; altering actual physics. I’ll have to ask CC more about when I get the chance, assuming she’ll even say anything more.’ Lelouch wondered as the glow over Suzaku’s new feminine body died down revealing a busty, big-hipped curvaceous brunette he dubbed ‘Suzuka Kurugi’ in place of the old name and person. The glow of the Geass was lit up in her wonderful green eyes and blazer popped off a few more buttons revealing to Lelouch a healthy pair of F-cup sized milkers.

“Uuuhh, master…?” She spoke out in a slightly high-pitched female voice that spoke with confusion and anxiety while feeling the need to obey every single one of Lelouch’s commands. No longer was she Suzaku Kururgi, the popular highly capable Japanese soldier of Britannia, now he was just Suzuka Kururgi. Lelouch’s newest slave to his growing harem. 

He kept on his Geass eye for a moment until feeling the reprogramming was done and deactivated it leaving an idle Suzuka standing in place. 

‘Alright then, time to inspect the new soldier to my cause.’ Lelouch thought to himself as he moved to Suzuka admiring her physique and noting she still had muscle and voluptuous thickness all around her feminine frame making him more aroused. 

CC got comfortable taking a position nearby to watch as her charge was about to screw another woman’s brains out. This was a guilty pleasure for her and she’s been watching every claim so far with utter amusement, but this time around the green-haired witch felt some pointers were possibly needed to enhance Lelouch’s predatory tactics.

Creeping up behind Suzuka Leluoch felt his more depraved lustful instincts take control, he made the busty beauty pull down her own pants revealing a pair of boxers that no longer fit properly. Lelouch took a moment to marvel at that wide perfect ass of hers and wound up grabbing it into his right hand making her let out a cute squeal of sensitivity in the process.

“Aaaaghh! Oooohh…..!  M-master ...Lelouch…!” She gasped feeling her massive mammaries heave lightly as she stood over the stairwell bucking her legs inwardly. 

Smirking Lelouch squeezed her cheeks, even more, making her squeal as he reached around with his other hand to cup one of her luscious titties into his fingers making her squeal even more. CC watched this all go down with a sly smile on her face enjoying the show of Lelouch molesting his newest claim, she got a perverse thrill in seeing him exert dominance over every woman he uses Geass on. She got even more of a thrill watching him fuck them until they pass out with cum oozing out of their bodies. Suzuka huffed loudly feeling a myriad of sensations ran through her as he kept fondling her ass and tits together in unison. 

“That’s it, give yourself to me, Suzuka. Your old life as a Britannian slave is over now, you’re now my slave and will do whatever I say.” Lelouch purred darkly into her right hair seeing her elegant mop of brown hair bounce with her body as she hunched over in sexual stimulation.

Moving his right hand up from her buttocks he grabbed the hem of the boxers and pulled down them down letting it pool around her left ankle where the uniform pants hung. Lelouch growled internally when seeing her taut wide ass in clean heart-shaped glory, he instantly felt his erection throb even more when seeing her fully female sex glisten noticeably as she hunched over. Suzuka placed a hand against the surface wall to her right and heard the sound of Lelouch undoing the zipper of his pants. 

She turned her face to see the sight of his massive cock hanging loose and sturdy with balls looking stuffed as his pants pulled down to his knees.

‘That’s….! That’s going to go inside of me?’ Suzuka wondered feeling her heartrate soar a bit more as she watched Lelouch grab the neck of his cock and guide it over to her dripping sex. Suzuka bit down on her lips and felt her sex quivering as her folds spread wide-open following the slow insertion of his penis into it.

“Uuuaaahh……!” She gasped out loud feeling her insides spread wide apart as his dick burrowed into her pussy some more. Lelouch grunted loudly and relished in the tightness of his old friend’s tight twat sucking him in.

“Ggghhh! Glad you were made fresh for me, Suzuka. It always feels amazing being someone’s first.” Lelouch grunted seeing Suzuka’s backside heaving tiredly in reaction to his dick pushing all the way up into her hymen. Being that she was freshly changed into a new female form she had a virgin barrier that Lelouch willfully pierced already making her scream into her right hand.

“Nggghhhh!” Suzuka howled loudly until she felt the soft ebb of pleasure begin to override the pain as he pushed himself further.

Moaning hotly Lelouch arrived at the hilt of his member being pushed deep inside of the girl’s sex form behind feeling her taut supple wide ass mesh into the skin of his groin. 

“Ugh!~ Oohh yes, this is an improvement alright.” Lelouch groaned with a sly smile as he grabbed onto her wide perfect hips making the brunette huff loudly in rising ecstasy as he began fucking her body. Lelouch’s rigged member began slipping in and out of her tight quim making soft splashes of her cum gush out while feeling it push all the way into her cervix. 

The sensation was so alien, so new to Suzuka that she felt like her mind was going crazy with sexual delight. As it turned out Lelouch was hitting some weak spots inside of her body making her shudder even more with the sounds of bodies slapping into each other echoed in the air.

“Aaaah! Oooohh M-master….! Gggaahhh!~” Suzuka howled out loudly with eyes misting over and mouth dropping agape while her body jittered back and forth. Her buttocks were now slapping rapidly against Lelouch’s pelvis feeling his cock cleave tightly into her sex over and over again.

Lelouch grunted hotly in lust and slammed himself into her ass in rapid-fire coitus. His hand squeezed her taut buttcheeks together as he takes her behind with a lustful smile on his face. 

‘Mnngghhh! She’s extremely tight down there and even closing up on my manhood with harder vice-like contractions! If I didn’t know any better I’d say having it this way turns her on.’ Lelouch deducted feeling Suzuka’s body voluntarily slam voraciously back and forth into his body with her left hand reaching for the stair bannister maintaining her undulating movements.

“Haaghhhh! Aah aah aah aah aah aaahhnn! L-Lelouch…!” She cried out with eyes shut tight and mouth hovering agape as she approached orgasmic ecstasy sooner than later.

But, at the last minute, Lelouch suddenly removed his hands from her buttocks and grabbed her hips in order to spin her around to face. Her right leg now hung up against the side of the wall with Lelouch hooking an arm around underneath her thigh keeping her up. He saw the up-close look of Suzuka’s face flustered in sexual ecstasy as she heaved and rolled her pelvis along his cock in blissful sexual coitus.

Smirking he leaned forward a bit running a hand along her soft cheeks in admiration making her shudder at his touch.

“You look rather beautiful, Suzuka, perhaps you were always meant to be a girl. You’d certainly be much less of a pain-in-the-ass if you had been from the start.” He cooed darkly making her shudder as her pussy started tightening up on his meat with breasts pushing upward into his face. Suzuka had curved her spine a bit when tilting her head back to let out another ragged collection of moans. 

“M-Master…..! *Huff...huff..huff*” She panted making her tits heave and fall tantalizing the Geass-bearer even more.

Lelouch looked down at her puffy nipples and ran his tongue along his lips before leaning his head downward to swallow one of her tits into his mouth. This sent an extreme jolt of ecstasy throughout Suzuka’s body when feeling his lips peel out the puffy areola covering her nipple.

“Mmmnngh.~” Lelouch hummed kissing her breast and squeezing his lips tightly on it making Suzuka roll her pelvis along his hips even faster in sharply growing ecstasy. 

She brought up a hand to her face biting down on her fist to keep from screaming out loud as she felt her body meltdown at Lelouch’s tongue on her left breast. After a minute or two he brought it up to her other one and grabbed her fluffy F-cup sized boob into his fingers squeezing it gingerly while still sucking on the other one. This drove Suzuka crazier and made her go cross-eyed in mind-numbing ecstasy as she came not one minute later.

“Aaahhh...aaghh….aaahhh!~” She cried out into her hand feeling her body tremble as her pussy squeezed his length tightly in a mind-shattering climax. Lelouch kept rolling his pelvis into her making her feel his length push into her newly formed cervix as she came hard on his body.

Suzuka held onto his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck shudder in climax and feeling her mound clamp up tightly squeezing Lelouch’s cock over and over again in orgasmic ecstasy. Growling behind clenched teeth Lelouch kept his cock plunging into her insides feeling her cervix open up as her insides tightened around his dick. He pumped into Suzuka rapidly a few more times until he felt his balls tighten up leading to him cumming inside of the busty brunette with a sly smile on his face.

“Uugghhhh! Here it comes! Have it all, Suzuka!” Lelouch growled seeing the lovestruck look in her dazzling green eyes as she felt the expulsion of sperm flowing into her fertile insides. Suzuka bristled up in and ground her pelvis into Lelouch squeezing everything out of his dick over and over again.

Suzuka mewled and tossed her head around letting every loud whimper of orgasmic mind-bent ecstasy fill the air unknowingly catching someone’s attention nearby. CC got up from the steps she was sitting on and came up behind Lelouch with a knowing smile on her face as she watched him impregnate the busty girl nonstop. Seeing the thick splash of sperm seep out of her opening for a solid minute was proof enough for the witch; Lelouch had claimed another one and likely fertilized her with his seed this very moment.

“Nggh! Hnnn…..! Ah, there we go.~” He purred feeling his orgasm finish and seeing Suzuka go limp in his arms and resting her back against the wall surface with chest heaving tiredly. She had a completely spaced out look on her face amplifying her cuteness. Seeing strands of brown hair stick to her sweaty face was a special sight for Lelouch indeed. ‘I let out more than I thought I would inside of her body, I assume she’s permanently like this and maybe having my seed back an oven order for a baby inside of her body. Just like Kallen and Villetta.’

He slowly pulled out of Suzuka slowly letting thick gouts of spunk gushes out of her sopping pussy and letting her rest against the wall for a moment to collect herself. Lelouch himself was still harder than a rock even after cumming so hard inside of her, but he still needed a moment of rest to catch his breath. He wasn’t a workhouse like Suzuka was.

“What the…?!”

Lelouch immediately turned his face towards the opening entryway of the building and saw Shirley Fenette standing there in her tight-fitting one-piece swimsuit. The girl, who so obviously was obsessed with him in a romantic sense, looked shocked and horrified with a fierce blush on her face. It was obvious she saw what had happened and was now reacting in an overly dramatic very shocked way that CC couldn’t help but smile at.

‘Crap, I forgot students were still outside looking for that damn cat. Now I’ve got to deal with Shirley somehow before she does something crazy.’ Lelouch pondered secretly admiring how fit and perfectly feminine her slender body looked inside of that swimsuit. Shirley was in perfect health with a lithe athletic figure curved nicely to perfection in his eyes, Suzuka may have had bigger breasts and wider hips, but Shirley just had that innocence about her that made her alluring. Not only that but she was hopelessly in love with Lelouch and had already considered him her pre-made boyfriend shortly after they met.

“L-Lelouch ...? W-what is this?!” She shrieked in surprise making the boy groaned and rubbed his forehead in mild frustration. He then heard CC speak up behind him and noticed her smiling.

“Women are just throwing themselves at you, aren’t they? I’m willing to offer some pointers myself, Lelouch.~” CC winked at him then pointed at a dumbfounded Shirley with a sly smile. “But first, work your usual ‘magic’ so that this moment doesn’t get ruined by needless drama. Your ever-present erection has the right idea. Use it.”

Lelouch nodded subtly and looked to a confused-looking Shirley with his eyes glowing with the Geass symbol activating.

*****

“Haaahh…..agghhh….! Oohh!” Shirley moaned hotly with eyes becoming misty with profound arousal as she felt the hands of a fully conscious Suzuka groping her tits through her swimsuit. The naked and busty brunette was behind her on Lelouch’s order feeling up the newly Geass’d Shirley with hand fondling her D-cup sized titties. And Shirley was positively melting at her touch while watching Lelouch eyeball them with his arms crossed.

“That’s it, get her nice and ready for me, Suzuka. Be ready to tear a hole into the bottom of her swimsuit and on my command taste the inside of her mouth.” Lelouch commands with a firm air of authority and saw Suzuka nodded happily to him while squeezing Shilrely’s tits harder.

“Aaaggghhh! Haahhh Lelouch…..! Oohhh please take me already!” Shirley whimpered some more feeling Suzuka reach up to her shoulders and pull down the straps of her one-piece swimsuits revealing her creamy D-cups to Lelouch entirely. 

The boy grunted internally with arousal upon seeing Shirley’s pink nipples in the flesh, her milky pendulous tits moved around in circles thanks to Suzuka’s hands shortly after being revealed. He was getting extremely aroused watching them while CC fluffed his penis from the side with her hands. The green-haired witch was greatly amused by his antics and enjoyed seeing him take nearly every woman he meets as a newfound love slave. Lelouch was careful though, he didn’t just fuck every female he came across, but rather he played it smart and only went after certain ones as he went along. The newest additions being Suzuka, formerly known as Suzaku, and Shirley Fenette. All he needed to do with the last one was complete the ceremony.

“You’re nice and ready, I’d suggest lying down and letting her ride you while Suzuka continues tending to her breasts in plain sight. I guarantee it’ll spark up your arousal even more.” CC suggested and Lelouch did just that.

Being naked from the waist down still he laid back onto the firm stone ground with his thick long member sticking up like a skyscraper. Shirley eyed it with obvious lovestruck temptation and lowered herself down onto his body secretly overjoyed to finally making love to Lelouch. Suzuka guided her as she straddled his waist hovering her swimsuit-clad nether region above his dick until she ripped a hole into the fabric!

“Eeep!” Shirly shrieked in surprise at Suzuka’s raw strength and felt the cool air outside caress her moistened pussy lips as she lowered herself onto his prick.

Her mouth slowly hung open as she felt her pussy lips spread apart thanks to the monstrous member of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Shirley shuddered and clenched her teeth as she felt her insides spread wide apart thanks to his dick. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before and found that it was becoming too intense as the tip reached her hymen. Granted she was an athlete who had trained her body to handle pressure and flexibility, but still she felt like a pure virgin all over again as Lelouch pushed his pelvis upwards officially popping her cherry in one thrust!

“Eeeaagghh-mmmph!” Shirley couldn’t scream since her face was turned to the side with Suzuka’s mouth wrapped around her own sucking on her lips tenderly in a raunchy lesbian kiss. Brunette onto redhead the busty girl made out with her to keep from screaming. Slowly Shirley began kissing back and relaxing some more as their lips suckled each other apart leading to tongues pushing into each other in open space in wet hungry fashion.

“Mmhhmm!~”

“Hmmm…..!~”

Both of them mewled sensationally with lips sucking each other apart in front of Lelouch’s face. 

“Heh, that’s a splendid sight to behold.” He cooed darkly and reached Shirley’s hips with his hands and began pumping his pelvis up into her body slowly making her bounce along his frame.

“Hnnhhh! Aaahh….! Lelouch….!” Shirley moaned hotly after breaking off from Suzuka’s lips with a sloppy bridge of saliva connecting them. She looked down at him holding her hips into his fingers as he fucked her leisurely from below taking the breath out of her legs.

Shirley leaned forward a bit planting her hands down on his chest to steady herself. Her face was red and wearing an utterly blissful expression on it as she rode him leisurely with pelvis rolling back and forth. She was fucking herself on him now and moaning happily while doing it, soft founds of bodies meeting each other began to fill the air once more with Shirley bouncing herself on top of him over and over again in a frenzied fashion.

“Ahh...aaahh aah ah aah aah aah aahhh! Lelouch….!” She howled excitedly feeling his member push deep into her cervix over and over again with her taut buttocks slamming down on his thighs. Her long auburn hair billowed about while Suzuka continued fondling her titties from behind with fingers pinching her nipples in order to make her squeal.

‘Ggahh! She’s tightening up already and I’m still sore from earlier. But, this feels too good to pass up and leave for later. Shirley always had it out for me, really badly no less, and I’m not going to ignore her any longer. It’s time I own up to her feelings and make her a part of the family, starting with putting a new member inside of her.’ Lelouch reasoned as he fucked the girl’s tight pussy from below with rampant thrusting.

He watched as Suzuka continued to fondle her breasts from above making Shirley bite down on her right fast to keep from screaming out. CC simply sat nearby watching with enthusiasts as the threesome played out right before her amused eyes. Shirly bounced up and down on Lelouch’s thick cock for another twenty-five minutes with speed increasing evermore. She was getting close to cumming at this point embraced Lelouch into her arms with lips sucking hungrily on his with passion once he sat up. 

Suzuka continued to grope her breasts fondly with hands squeezing her doughy mounds making Shirley whimper even more. The loud raucous sounds of sex echoed out throughout the building with Shirley’s moans being covered up by Lelcouhs’ lips. Eventually, their rutting reached an apex with the auburn-haired girl succumbing to a hard climax and slamming down fully onto his waist feeling her walls squeeze down on his dick!

“Nnnngh!” She moaned into his mouth as she succumbed to climax and felt Lelouch’s member throb intensely inside of her cunt. The shaft swelled up and thick expulsions of virile extremely potent sperm erupted inside of her body filling up her womb as it all spilled into her cervix.

“Mmh! Mmhhh! Oohh…..Lelouch….! Ohh I’m so happy! I love you, master!” She hollered out with Geass halos in her eyes as she leaned back with body rolling back and forth along his pelvis during orgasm. 

Rope after rope pumped upward into her cervix filling up her womb entirely as he continued to let everything out. Shirley moaned again and felt her body shudder a bit more until she was done cumming, she felt bloated with the amount of seed still inside of her body likely giving her a baby right this very moment. Though neither of them could see it, CC could sense it through her connection with the Geass. She saw lots of wriggling little swimmers flow over to Shirley Fenette’s eggs and make fertilizing contact inside obviously starting her journey to motherhood. The same can be said for Suzuka, both of them had the markings above their hearts showcasing that they do in fact belong to Lelouch forever as love slaves. Likely pregnant love slaves.

“Nghh ...aahh….!” She yelped out quietly and collapsed on top of Lelouch panting heavily with a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Ah, to think this started with chasing an annoying cat who swiped my helmet,” Lelouch mentioned as he felt Suzuka curl up at his other side, both girls now rested in his arms running their hands along his chest fondly as cum seeped out of her gaping cunts.

“Oh there is certainly much more to discover, partner. So much more, but for right now I suggest figuring out what to do with Kallen, Shirley, and Suzaku once they start showing.” 

 

**End of Chapter Three**

**To Be Continued…**

 

AN: This has been for Pitt.

 


End file.
